


Ten Things I Learned While Travelling With the Doctor by Kitty Pryde

by Waterfall



Series: Who Took My Mutant [4]
Category: Doctor Who, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travelling with the Doctor is always a learning experience, and it never gets old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things I Learned While Travelling With the Doctor by Kitty Pryde

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Ten Things I Learned While Travelling With the Doctor by Kitty Pryde  
>  **Series:** Who Took My Mutant  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who/X-Men  
>  **Characters:** Girl!Eleventh Doctor (Not quite [girl!Doctor](http://community.livejournal.com/girl_doctor/profile)) and Kitty Pryde  
>  **Word count:** 260  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Prompt:** #009 – Months  
>  **My crossovers 100 LJ table:** [Can be found here](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/129982.html).  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and locations portrayed here are not mine. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and the X-Men belong to Marvel. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** I finally got to try my hand on a “ten things” piece! It’s more of a short list than anything else, but it was fun to write. :~)

1) The Doctor can’t drive the Tardis. If she says she meant to land somewhere, she’s probably lying.

2) When the Tardis wardrobe provides you with a raincoat you bring it along, no matter how sunny the weather is when you arrive. You never know when slime might be involved.

3) There are _actual_ Shadowcats. Like me, they like to work with computers. Unlike me, they like the taste of human flesh. A codename change may be in order.

4) On Barcelona (the planet, not the city) a sneeze is a compliment. On Pfnrr it’s a deadly insult. Don’t get the two mixed up!

5) The Doctor can be way scarier than Magneto. She’ll still give you a hug when you need it though.

6) No pets in the Tardis! They’ll just run away and get lost, chew on important wiring, or (in the case of sentient robots) get caught in the machinery.

7) High heels are not good for running. Seeing the Doctor try to walk in a pair, however, makes up for the hours spent locked in a dungeon afterwards.

8) Not all dragons are like Lockheed, not even the small ones. In fact, my little dragon seems to be an exception.

9) Don’t wander off. No, seriously, don’t. Avoiding imprisonment, a death sentence, and being able to rescue the Doctor from said sentencing to death is no excuse for wandering off again. (Even if this exact scenario _has_ happened twice now...)

10) I’m amazing. Of course, I already knew that, but it’s nice to have it confirmed.


End file.
